poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Hollow Bastion: Gathering Shadows
Pete Enters the Castle (In a room at the top of a dark tower in Hollow Bastion, Pete is searching around) Pete: Dr. Eggman! Megatron! (Pete notices how empty the room is) Pete: Maybe they really did finish him off. (Diablo flies closer to the tower) Pete: And this castle sure ain't what I expected. No shine, no nothin'. (Diablo is almost at the room) Pete: Now what's gonna happen to our plan? (Diablo the raven swoops onto the ledge and surprises Pete.) Arrival in Hollow Bastion (On the other side of the world, the town is bustling with activity. Moogles are flying through the air selling items, and people are at work trying to rebuild the town. Sawyer, Zoe, Gmerl, DK and Yoshi run in and gaze at the castle in the midst of rebuilding) Sawyer: It's Hollow Bastion! Donkey Kong: Gosh, it looks kinda different now. Gmerl: I hope Yusei and the gang are doing okay. (Yoshi sees some Soldier Heartless on the roof of a nearby building) Yoshi: Uh-oh. Looks like we're gonna have to do some fighting. Meeting Mr. McDuck (Sawyer and company walk through the Marketplace and spot an elderly duck holding some ice cream near a freezer) Gmerl: Mr. McDuck!? Zoe: Er, who? Donkey Kong: He's our friends uncle, a business typhoon! Before the Heartless showed up, he traveled the worlds on a Astro Megaship with the Princess. He was helpin' to set up a traffic system. Yoshi: Uh, don't you mean a transit system? Scrooge McDuck: What's all the racket? (Scrooge turns around and sees them) Scrooge McDuck: Why, if it isn't Gmerl! Donkey Kong and Yoshi! Hello, lads! Aye, you all look hale and hearty! Yoshi: So do you, Mr. McDuck. Scrooge McDuck: Ah, if only I were... I canna seem to recreate my favorite old-time ice cream. I'd make millions if I just got it right... (Scrooge looks at the ice cream bar in his hand, licks it, and looks disgusted) Scrooge McDuck: Terrible...! The Town's Defense Mechanism (Sawyer, Zoe, Gmerl, DK and Yoshi make their way to the Borough, where some odd light pedestals appear and disappear, as if scanning for something) Gmerl: Hey, what's going on? ???: That's the town's defense mechanism. (The three look around and see Leo and Luna on top of a building) Sawyer: Leo! Luna! (Luna waves slightly, and sees something behind them) Luna: Look out! (Sawyer's Keyblade flashes into his hands as a Dusk swoops in to hit him. They are quickly surrounded by Nobodies. They dispose of them, and the defense mechanism also helps) The Twin Duelists', Leo and Luna Leo: Hey, you guys! (Leo hops down to them) Leo: I see you're still in top form. Sawyer: What'd you expect? (Sawyer pats his chest) Sawyer: Looks like you're doing okay. Leo: Well, what did YOU expect? Gmerl: How are the others? Luna: They're doing great. Sawyer: Hey, Leo! Have you seen the Princess and Rico? Leo: Nope. (Leo and Luna started to walk off toward Merlin's House) Luna: But we had a feeling we'd see you guys again. Sawyer: (imitating Yusei) "We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other." Luna: Is that supposed to be Yusei? Zoe: Well, you can say that. (Gmerl, DK and Yoshi started laughing) Luna: Everybody's working on stuff over at Merlin's house. C'mon! (Leo and Luna ran around the corner.) The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee The others follow her and enter Merlin's House. Crow is typing at a computer, while Jack, Akiza and Yusei watch) Leo: Meet the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee! Akiza Izinski: We missed you! Crow Hogan: Well, if you ain't in top shape. Jack Atlas: I knew it. Zoe: Knew what? Jack Atlas: A while back, everyone suddenly remembered you guys, all at the same time. Sawyer: You...remembered? Wait! Does that mean you forgot about us!? Gmerl: (annoyed) Thanks! Luna: So where've you guys been all this time? Yoshi: We were sleepin'. Crow Hogan: Where? In cold storage? (Sawyer, Zoe, Gmerl, DK and Yoshi acted nervously) Akiza Izinski: It doesn't matter. This is great. Everyone's together again! Sawyer: So, um...we're trying to find Rico and the Princess. Have you seen 'em? (Yusei, Jack, Akiza and Crow shake their heads) Sawyer: Right. Akiza Izinski: Sorry. But let us know if there's anything we can do to help. Okay? Sawyer: Okay. Thanks. (Crow gets up in Sawyer's face) Crow Hogan: Don't go thankin' us just yet. Jack Atlas: Hollow Bastion's got a problem. A big problem. Zoe: You mean, like Nobodies? And Heartless? Leo: That's right! Sawyer: Sounds like you could use our help. Yusei Fudo: Then let's cut to the chase. Sawyer, Zoe, Gmerl, DK, Yoshi. We were hoping the five of you might give us a hand around here. (Sawyer pats his chest proudly) Sawyer: Like we're gonna say, no? Jack Atlas: ...I forgot who I'm dealing with. Gmerl: Hey...what do you mean by that? Akiza Izinski: Just think of it as a sort of "Jack compliment." (Yusei opens the door) Yusei Fudo: Follow me to the bailey, there's something you need to see. (He leaves, and Merlin appears) Merlin: Oh! I thought it was you. Right on time! Donkey Kong: It's Merlin! Luna: Sawyer and the gang said they're gonna help out! Merlin: Splendid! We'll count on you! Sawyer, Zoe, Gmerl, DK and Yoshi: Right! Merlin: Ah, yes. Did you give them the cards, dear? Akiza Izinski: Oh! (Akiza takes out three cards from her dress) Akiza Izinski: Here...they're presents for you. Yusei thought you might like to have them. (Sawyer takes the card and flips it so he can read it) Sawyer: Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member! Gmerl: Membership cards! Yoshi: Kinda cool, huh? (The others nod) Sawyer: Hey, thanks, Yusehhh...huh? (Sawyer''' turns around to the door and sees that Yusei was gone) '''Sawyer: Oh no! We're supposed to be at the bailey! Merlin: Just a moment, Sawyer. What about your magic? Sawyer: Huh? Oh, that's right... (Sawyer crosses his arms) Leo: Maybe you forgot it while you were asleep! Merlin: Now, what am I to do with you? I suppose I'll have to lend you a few spells. But be careful with them! Sawyer: Thanks, Merlin! Gmerl: To the bailey, and fast! Look at That (Sawyer and company reach the bailey, and see Leon looking over the edge at the dark castle far in the distance) Yusei Fudo: Look at that. Restoring the Town (Sawyer gasps) Yusei Fudo: We want to restore Hollow Bastion to what it used to be. Who knows, maybe even something better. There's still a lot to do, but I'm sure we can handle everything... Except...for that... Their Agenda (He points to the castle, then points to two Dusks walking in the direction of the castle) Yusei Fudo: ...and that. Zoe: We'll handle them. Yusei Fudo: Well, that's good to hear. So Sawyer, do you know what's going on, then? Sawyer: There's this guy, Eggman, who's been going around plotting with the Heartless. But he's not smart enough to tie his own shoes. The ones we need to worry about are the Nobodies. Yoshi: And those Organization XIII guys in charge, too! ???: You called? (All six of them look around and see no one. Sawyer runs out into an open area) ???: You're doing well. Sawyer: Who's that!? (He unleashes his Keyblade) ???: This calls for a celebration... (Several Dusks appear. Yusei readies his Dueldesk. Sawyer chases the Dusks through the bailey. The gate to the inside closes. Sawyer and Yusei help keep the Nobodies away from the gate) Organization XIII ???: The Keyblade...a truly marvelous weapon. Were it only in more...capable hands... (A group of six people laugh) Sawyer: Show yourselves! (Six cloaked figures appear and the central one raises his arms) Yoshi: Organization XIII! Sawyer: Good! Now we can settle this! ???: What a shame... And here I thought we could be friends. (They disappear in a laugh) Gmerl: Stop! (Gmerl runs to a set of stairs and a single cloaked man appears before them) Gmerl: What's the big idea!? ???: Oopsy-daisy! Zoe: Move! ???: Now, do you think that's polite, shutting me down like that? Sawyer: She said get outta the way! ???: As if! You can talk all you want, but that won't change a thing. Gmerl: Then we're gonna MAKE you move! ???: See, that would work, if I were just any old dude. 'Cept I'm not. I'm with the Organization. Nothing "any old" about me. Sawyer: Ha! Tough talk for someone who stood on the sidelines while his Nobody flunkeys did the fighting! ???: Oh, dear. I think you got the wrong impression. (The hooded man wags a finger at Sawyer) Sawyer: You gonna cry? ???: As if! Why don't I remind you how tough the crowd you're dealing with really is? Sawyer: Remind me? (Sawyer snaps out of it. The man laughs) ???: That's RIGHT, he used to give me that same exact look. Sawyer: I guess you think you can psych me out by saying really random stuff! ???: Gee... I just don't know. (The man spreads his arms open as if challenging them to strike him. He soon gives up) ???: Be a good boy now! Gmerl: Wait! (He disappears as Gmerl tries to jump on him) Gmerl: Nuts! He got away! Sawyer: That was weird. WHO gave him the same look? Donkey Kong: Y'know, I think he was just tryin' to confuse ya. Sawyer: Yeah, you're right. Only one me! (Sawyer takes out his membership card and reads it) Sawyer: The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member. (The card begins to glow. Sawyer gasps and lets go of it. It floats in the air to everyone's amazement. The Keyblade glows) Sawyer: Huh? Yusei Fudo: What's this? Yoshi: Gosh, ya think...? (Light flashes from the Keyblade and the card. Wind blows through Sawyer's clothes and hair as a crown symbol appears on the ground beneath him. The card reveals a Keyhole and Sawyer locks it, opening a gateway) Sawyer: Ohh...now I get it. That must've been the gate the Supreme Kai of Time talked about. Gmerl: Oh boy! Sawyer: Sorry to run, Yusei, but other worlds are calling. (Yusei nods) Yusei Fudo: Organization XIII... They look tough. Be careful out there. Sawyer: See ya soon. (Yusei salutes them.)